


The Box of FNAF

by GryphonHail



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal, Lemon, M/M, Oral, Original Character(s), Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphonHail/pseuds/GryphonHail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of yaoi/lemons I have written. The animatronics in this collection are NOT possessed by ghosts of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freddy x Bonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**   
>  **STOP!**   
>  **This is a yaoi (MxM) fanfiction so if you are not comfortable reading this type then... why are you here?**

Night time at last, the time when children were absent and animatronics could be themselves... and possibly more, free from the jerky and over-exaggerated movements of their day-to-day performance for the noisy and easily pleased toddlers that would sit, wide-eyed and slack jawed as the animatronics followed their daytime programming.

Bonnie smiled lightly to himself as his free-roaming kicked in and of course, he gave the biggest stretch and yawn to accompany the newfound freedom of movement. It wasn't such a bad life at the restaurant and perhaps it was a good thing he didn't have free movement during the day as he'd probably give the bird to most of the staff for mocking him and his friends on stage. Alas such a gesture wasn't fit for a children's mascot.. but oh could he do so much worse behind closed doors and tonight? He intended to.

For the longest time, perhaps even since they'd first met, the purple rabbit had an unbelievable crush on none other than the leader of their band... Freddy. Day after day he'd watch the bear closely taking in every detail from the irresistibly rich baritone voice to the subtle twitching of his ears and softness of those gradient ocean blue eyes. Everything about that bear was perfection, nothing at fault no matter how hard the rabbit thought or how long he stared.

He couldn't take it any longer. Freddy was perfect, too perfect!

"You alright there?"

Bonnie froze at the deep yet oh-so-soft voice beside him, turning to see the bear of his dreams with cocked eyebrow and questioning expression. Only then did it come to his attention he had simply been standing in his place on stage, staring out across the dining-hall with a dreamy expression and red guitar still hanging about his shoulders whilst Chica had already moved off into the kitchen to clean up after the cooks... or at least that's what she claimed each time she disappeared in there...

"Bonnie...?" Freddy persisted, now gaining a slight hint of worry.

"Y-yes... I'm... fine."

The rabbit forced a smile to which the bear simply frowned. He knew Bonnie well having spent the last year or so performing and living with him in the restaurant and had grown the know the rabbit's personality well. Quiet and reserved with a sensible humor and a caring side shown only to his adopted family during the night so when any of them had trouble, it was certain that Bonnie would try and do anything to help... and vice-versa.

"I don't think you're telling the truth... come on, what's wrong? You can tell me or the others alright, there's no need to hide anything so come on. Spill it, what's got you spooked Bon or do I have to find a way to make you tell me?" Freddy sighed whilst crossing his arms across his chest in the way Bonnie always secretly found imposing and sexy, little to Freddy's knowledge of course.

"N-Nothing is. I-I just think maybe... I... alright but... fuck it, I need to tell you in private. Can you meet me backstage in about five minutes?" Bonnie whined, tapping his claws together in a nervous fashion which in truth, Freddy couldn't help but find cute. It was a gesture the rabbit always did when he was nervous and everyone knew it. It was like a mark or signature unique only to him.

The bear blinked with a slight tilt of his head and the barely noticeable (to anyone but Bonnie) twitch of his ears giving away the fact he was thinking before nodding his approval. "Sure... I'll just do my round to make sure no-one's been locked in..." He gave the rabbit an unsure look before shifting from the stage, making his way for the bathrooms first.

It was uncommon but not unheard of for a child or teenager to be locked in the restaurant at night either through getting lost, being forgotten or simply wanting to stay and 'break the rules'. Luckily anyone attempting to stay the night without authorization was quickly taken care of by Freddy, who would immediately escort them to the night-guard posted in the surveillance office which of course then meant the guard was off-limits. A somewhat uneasy truce that thankfully only came around on such occasion.

Bonnie's mind? was far from focused on that particular detail as he surveyed the backstage area with an expression of worry. It was a mess.

The shelves littered with party favors such as hats, streamers and bags of balloons and confetti. In one corner stacked a pile of old monitors, most likely the old ones used in the office for the cameras before the fancy tablet was brought in. Occupying the other corner piled old and ragged stage curtains, the once vivid red now faded with dust and age.

It certainly wasn't fancy or romantic as Bonnie had planned but... it would have to do.

The purple rabbit placed his guitar down on a desk having shifted some of its contents to the floor and wandered over to the curtains to give it a curious kick when there was a knock at the door...

Freddy entered. Closed the door. Looking at Bonnie with a worried yet caring expression that made Bonnie's head spin, gave him a chill up his spine and caused his fur to appear a little fluffier... Everything about Freddy just felt so right...

"Alright Bonnie... what's going on? You need maintenance? New guitar? What's the-"

**A/N: Incoming!**

Freddy was instantly cut off as Bonnie pushed himself forwards against the bear, his tongue darting out and into the bear's still open mouth as he smashed his muzzle against Freddy's with all the grace of a schoolboy's first kiss. The kiss continued even as Bonnie gripped the bear by the shoulders to press him against the closed door, trapping him there in fear the bear might somehow escape, disappear into thin air and never come back.

What he didn't expect... was Freddy to relax in his arms, even beginning to return the kiss albeit in a much smoother fashion as a light hum emerged. Bonnie cracked an eye open, Freddy's were shut and the bear was kissing back, his paws slipping down to the rabbit's sides. Bonnie broke the kiss, simply standing to stare back at the bear who looked equally as shocked.

After a moment, Freddy tilted his head with a frown and gazed the rabbit up and down. "And what exactly was that all about, hm?".

Bonnie could only stare before snapping to his senses and tapped his claws together anxiously. "W-Well I... I-I've known you for so long Freddy and I feel like I've always known you because you and me-fit-so-perfectly-and-I-just-want-to-be-with-you-all-the-time-you-make-me-nervous-and-giddyandexcitedandIjust-" the rabbit rambled endlessly, the words spouting forth faster than the first as his nervous excitement grew with an intensity that could only be reserved for his one and only. Freddy.

Freddy on the other hand blinked at the spiel Bonnie was giving, a light smile forming on his muzzle. The rabbit was a little awkward yes but in his own unique way. He was gentle, excitable yet quiet apparently for the bear had in fact taken a fancy to the rabbit but until now, never knew the feelings were mutual.

"...Bonnie."

The rabbit paused, ears shooting up. "Oh... s-sorry... I just... I didn't know how to tell you without the others-"

"Don't worry about the others, let me worry about them... and for now, how about you let me lead?"

Bonnie blinked several times only to blush slightly as Freddy approached, taking him by the hand. "O-Okay..."

Within a few moments, Bonnie found himself being lowered on his back onto the clean pile of stage-curtains and tablecloths jumbled in the corner of the room with the bear looming over him, that soft yet oh-so irresistible glaze to his eyes. "You know... you could have simply told me..." Freddy whispered into an ear, that baritone rumble of his voice sending shivers down the rabbit's spine right down to his toes... and somewhere else too!

"I've been keeping my eye on you for some time you know... since you arrived. Your every move and that... fluffy tail of yours~" Freddy purred, a paw reaching between the rabbit's legs to tug said tail, eliciting a slight squeal from the bunny and a shudder to boot. In that same instant, a hidden panel beneath the tail clicked open to reveal an inviting sight indeed.

Hearing the slight, telltale noise Freddy allowed his own excitement to be shown, a panel between his legs clicking open to allow his impressively thick six maybe seven inch long cock to emerge and stand to attention, coal black in color with a slight sheen on its smooth surface just begging to be touched. Bonnie practically drooled at the sight as he peered over, his breath hitching slightly at the gift.

"So... ever done this before?" Freddy rose a brow, tilting his head to one side slightly whilst the tip of his cock pressed against Bonnie's tight entrance, simply teasing the rabbit for now.

"Have I ev-You... you are so killing the mood, shut up and kiss me you fuck!" that said, Bonnie reached up to grab and pull Freddy down by his bow tie to smash his muzzle against the bear's.

Freddy grinned into the kiss, pressing forwards a little only to make the rabbit gasp and swat at him for being a tease. Finally having enough of the 'foreplay', Freddy bucked his hips forwards, gripped Bonnie's hips and tugged the rabbit against himself to hilt in Bonnie's ass who practically screamed in delight at the sudden change of pace.

"Fuuuuck! F-Freddy!" Bonnie squealed, clenching on Freddy's pole for a moment.

A paw rested briefly on Bonnie's muzzle though the thrusting motions continued. "Shh~ You're killing the mood~"

Bonnie deadpanned but couldn't maintain it as Freddy gave a sharp thrust, hilting deep in that snug tunnel beneath Bonnie's tail, his paws now gripping at the rabbit's hips once more. "Fuck you're... tight... guess I'd better fix that huh?" he grinned.

Freddy increased his pace to near heaven bucking with fast and deep motions, his synthetic brown-furred hips slamming into Bonnie's purple ones creating a beautiful if not obscene symphony when coupled with the barely audible schlick with each and every deep movement, only made louder as Bonnie wrapped his legs about Freddy's waist to pull him deeper inside.

"F-Fu-u-uck!" Bonnie moaned, his ears flicking back in pleasure as Freddy continued to pound away, seemingly to no end. Bonnie squirmed as an orgasm overtook him, shattering his pleasure centre and clouding his mind in a warm, fuzzy haze as his seed poured onto his lower stomach. Yet Freddy did not stop, pounding onwards which only prolonged the rabbit's pleasure as he became rather sensitive from the over stimulation.

"Just... just a little longer, al-almost there..." Freddy panted and shuddered, forcing himself to continue despite the tightness now hugging his cock as Bonnie clenched down. Digging his claws into the fur of the rabbit's hips and pistoning in and out at a brutal pace before finally reaching his own end as he gave one final thrust to push himself as deep as he could possibly go and empty his seed deep within the rabbit, the warm liquid cooling Bonnie's considerably hot rear. Freddy more or less flopped onto the rabbit, hugging his waist tightly and giving slight bucks as he filled Bonnie's ass, a little bit managing to ooze out.

"F-Fuck... Freddy~" Bonnie moaned, panting heavily as he gave a slight wriggle of his hips, enjoying the sensations and possibly hoping to make them last a little longer even if they had been going at it for around twenty minutes or so... he had to admit, that bear certainly had stamina! It almost made him embarrassed the fact he didn't last as long... but it had been amazing all the same.

Freddy gave a purr between his heavy panting and licked at Bonnie's muzzle before kissing him briefly. "Bonnie~ Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Bonnie simply blushed and swatted lightly at Freddy's ears. "Guess we have to go back on stage now right?"

"Mm..." Freddy grinned. "I think we can afford a few more minutes~"

On stage just outside the door, Chica and Foxy stared blankly having overheard everything.

"So um... I-I think Freddy got it sorted..." Chica muttered.

Foxy took a while longer to respond. "Yep. When Freddy told me somethin' were wrong with Bonnie and uh... asked us 'a wait 'ere I um... didn't thin'... yeah... I just uh, I'll be headin' back to me cove..."


	2. GoldenFreddy x Foxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**   
>  **STOP!**   
>  **This is a yaoi (MxM) fanfiction so if you are not comfortable reading this type then... why are you here?**

"Are you sure about this?"

Foxy eyed the hallway nervously, more specifically the doorway to Mike's office on the far side currently wide open, the faint indistinguishable drabble of the radio still droning away to itself.

Reclined back in his chair, Mike had quite happily fallen asleep. Everyone knew Mike as the laid-back and even fun-loving guard, often seen helping out in the day shift and thus the animatronics deemed him little threat and for the most part left him to his own devices. Even Freddy didn't seem too bothered by him which was certainly news to everyone, as Freddy wasn't so easily swayed by 'good deeds' or a warm smile. Poor Mike had already endured a trial-by-fire for the past month or so, the animatronics stopping at nothing to get into the office presumably, in Mike's opinion, to kill him.

Golden Freddy tilted his head and pet Foxy's left ear lightly with a strangely gentle roughness that Foxy couldn't help but whine at each and every time.  
" _Is being alright Foxy, we just be the chasings out office and eh... be a commandeering it for own aye?_ " the bear replied, that strange accent sounding almost Italian or maybe Russian? and of course, the characteristic wording unique only to the golden bear. Of course, everyone was used to the way Goldie spoke and all of them could understand him perfectly without error. The guard, however much he tried, simply couldn't get over the speech impediment... so now was time for a little revenge.

Foxy took a deep breath, the artificial pressurized lungs dragging in the dust and stale smells of pizza and cola. Luckily they didn't have a sense of smell... yet, but with their crazy creator anything was possible.

"Okay..." was Foxy's last word before bolting down the corridor.

From his office, Mike would be able to hear the frantic clanking of Foxy's metal feet on the tile-pattern vinyl, a very clear warning that Foxy was fast approaching his left door but Mike was still half asleep by the time Foxy had reached the door, leaning his head in to screech at the guard who for now could only flail as his chair leaned back of its own accord... or rather, Goldie's. The golden nightmarish bear leaned over and roared in Mike's face, terrifying him further before letting the chair drop on its back, Mike tumbling backwards between Goldie's legs, scrambling to his feet and bolting through the right door, disappearing down the hallway and into the kitchen judging by the sounds on the tablet left on the desk.

Goldie blinked, standing up straight to peer out the door. " _Who was the know could be a movings that a fast..._ " he muttered before closing the right door whilst Foxy righted the chair on its wheels and dusted it off. "What now?"

In truth Goldie hadn't thought this far ahead yet, half-expecting the guard to simply slam down the door before Foxy would be able to reach it so the fact they were now in the office was a surprise to say the least. Of course going by the sounds from the kitchen on the tablet Mike wasn't going to emerge anytime soon, if anything he'd probably just cram himself into one of the cupboards under the counter and wait it out until his shift was over... oh yes, Goldie knew all about Mike's 'genius' hiding places.

" _Well... nice cosy room, many the privacy-"_ Goldie leaned over to pull a string on the right wall by the window above the desk, closing the blinds to the right window before repeating it on the left. _"_ _Nice big doors to be keepings others being outside~"_ The bear grinned only to then tug Foxy closer by the waist until their noses met. _"And no interruptions~_ "

**A/N: Incoming!**

Foxy purred quietly, eyes half-lidding as he tilted his head to nip at Goldie's nose lightly. "I see... but can you make it count?"

Goldie smiled, tilted his head and rose a brow. " _Don't I be always making all moment counting?_ "

The fox could only chuckle lightly at the reply. "Well, that's true. But how about -I- make it count." Foxy gave a devious wink before pushing Goldie backwards onto the chair behind him, luckily placed just right for him to land sitting on it whilst Foxy lowered to his knees to rest his head on the bear's lap whilst that bush of fluffy red fur wagged slowly behind him. "Sound good?"

" _Everything you are the say soundings good~_ " without warning or further statement the hidden panel between Goldie's legs opened up, allowing his graphite grey nine inch cock to spring forth. To say he was a well endowed bear was quite an understatement, after all he was the biggest compared to all the others including Freddy but it was more Goldie's personality Foxy was interested in, the size was simply a bonus he certainly wasn't going to grumble about any time soon as he purred at the sight, leaning over slightly to lick at Goldie's balls which had also appeared from his hatch hanging like two ripe plums at the base of that monster cock.

Goldie groaned, tilting his head back against the black leather back of the office-chair which in turn creaked under his weight. It was fairly easy to excite and please Goldie as for some reason, his sensitivity was set much higher than the others and perhaps it is this very reason why the bear chooses to hide away in the back-rooms and traverse by the ventilation. _"You are the goings to be teasings... aren't you...".  
_

Foxy grinned deviously and tilted his head to one side giving a wink. "Maybe..." he replied, the word accentuated by a long and teasing lick to the underside of the girthy appendage, running the length to the tip whereupon his lips wrapped around it briefly causing the bear to try bucking into the teasing warmth but of course, Foxy wasn't going to make this easy... in fact he intended to drag it out as long as he could. Placing his paws on both legs to brace himself, or perhaps prevent the bear from bucking too much, Foxy began to suckle delicately on Goldie's member running his tongue back and forth and rolling it endlessly over the slit of the tip causing the bear to moan an endless stream of pleasured sounds.

Unable to take much more of the teasing, Goldie snapped his hips forwards taking Foxy much by surprise as the cock bumped deeper into his mouth, sliding along his tongue and threatened to even go into the opening of his throat as the fox gagged and pulled away, giving a look to Goldie to suggest nothing more than annoyance. Sure it might have hurt slightly but he could never be angry at the gold bear for long. "Naughty~" he chided playfully and gripped the cock in one paw, squeezing tightly in a teasing manner though not quite enough to cause any pain for he knew the limits.

Goldie could do nothing more than pant heavily and wriggle, begging for the sweet release he was not so far from. Foxy gave a knowing grin and lessened the grip, the other paw now pressing down on the bear's hip to prevent him from bucking again as the tantalizingly close orgasm slipped away without being achieved. " _O-Oh... y-you is the so beings the teased one for the tomorrow's night..._ " the bear growled softly. Foxy tilted his head and chuckled lightly, "Oh? I just might look forward to that~". To say Foxy liked being teased was an under-statement. He loved sex and all aspects of it especially if it was with Goldie because damn, that bear sure knew how to press all the right buttons! Right now however...

The paw tightened again before slowly dragging up and down along the cock, varying in pressure as it went to cause sensations enough to drive the bear mad with need, his claws unsheathing to dig into the plastic arms of the office chair as a whine escaped him. Foxy could do little more than grin at the noise, finding it rather cute and feeling accomplished that he was able to bring such noises from the otherwise reserved bear.

Leaning forwards, Foxy licked the tip once more before placing a kiss to it... only to be surprised as a sudden burst of salty-sweetness spread across his lips, the bear finally reaching climax from all the teasing. Foxy blinked up at the bear still in the throes of his orgasm and decided to play it out, jerking the cock up and down to milk all its worth whilst Goldie could only groan in over-sensitivity as his juice spilled to the floor of the office... but damn he had a lot to give.

"You did that on purpose..." Foxy grumbled, wiping his muzzle with the security-guard's jacket sleeve whilst Goldie grinned.  
" _Well... tomorrow night is being much the too long away... had to be getting you back somehow~_ " the bear purred and stood to his feet, taking care not to step in the puddle as he pet Foxy on the head who then began to lick the cock clean causing Goldie to shudder and swear under his breath.  
"I suppose... as long as you're still getting me tomorrow?"  
" _Of a course! Would no missings it for worlds~_ " Goldie promised and tucked himself away, raising the window-blinds and office doors before gesturing the way out the left door. " _After you_ " of course, he gave Foxy's ass a light smack as he passed.

Sometime after Foxy and Goldie returned to the cove the guard made his way to the office, his voice audible throughout the restaurant as he began to rant endlessly to himself.  
"YOU SPILLED THE MILK!? WHY DID YOU-I... I NEED THE MILK FOR MY COFFEE! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET-WHY! JUST WHY!?" Mike was not a happy guard. "AND YOU GOT IT ON MY JACKET!?"  
Goldie and Foxy blinked, exchanged glances and could only laugh hysterically.

* * *

 


	3. Freddy x Foxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**   
>  **STOP!**   
>  **This is a yaoi (MxM) fanfiction so if you are not comfortable reading this type then... why are you here?**

"Oh Foxy~" Freddy called from the curtain of the cove, peering into the darkness of the small space seemingly occupied by no-one at this current time.  
It was night now and the clock above the stage stated it was at least 2AM or there abouts, it was a little difficult to tell in the dark as their 'night vision' mode had been restricted to at least give the new guards a chance of surviving their first night... wouldn't be so bad if there weren't obstacles such as tables and chairs to manoeuvre around.

Luckily there was no such guard tonight, the restaurant having some form of overhaul due to 'difficulties' with some of the existing staff members. Poor Mike would probably lose his job meaning Freddy would have to train the new guards to be his occasional cock-sheath for times when Bonnie or the others weren't available for his needs... to say he had a high libido was probably a great understatement.

The fox in question was currently curled up underneath the nearest table behind Freddy, watching him closely whilst a grin settled on his muzzle. He didn't usually like to spy on others, what they did was their own business but when GoldenFreddy was sleeping or otherwise engaged, time in the cove was very dull indeed so teasing Freddy once in a while was a welcome change of pace and often led to its perks... something Foxy hoped for tonight.

"Come on fox, where are you..." Freddy muttered as he took an uneasy step onto the stage and swatted at the curtains, trying to see if the elusive fox was hiding in them. It wasn't like Foxy to go wandering about on his own... as far as Freddy knew anyways. He'd always imagined the fox to be wholly reliant on the gold bear for everything, even for something as simple as stepping down from the stage so the fact he was gone was a surprise to say the least. "Foxy, if you stop playing -your- games we can play mine and I assure you, mine is one you'll like~" the bear grumbled, turning as he did so to reveal an enticing sight indeed.

**A/N: Incoming!**

Dangling between the bear's legs was his seven inch coal black cock.  
Oh if that was the bear's game... then he was right. Foxy -did- like it and he was fully intent on playing that game until 6AM or until one of them ran out of power. Most likely Freddy if that scenario was played, he tended to go a little overboard thus used up his power rather quickly but boy when he did... it was worth it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out?" Freddy called again seeming to lose a little of his enthusiasm, possibly thinking he wasn't going to get lucky tonight.

Without much thought or further hesitation, Foxy bolted from under the table and tackled Freddy onto the floor of the cove before scampering off, leaving the bear a little dazed whilst the fox pulled the curtains shut once more to leave them both in complete and utter darkness.

"Fuck..." Freddy muttered and struggled to roll over to his paws before standing up somewhat unsteadily.

Of course Freddy was normally so quiet when traversing the restaurant and hunting the guard as he knew his way around every nook of this place. Truth is he still relied on his vision for the reassurance so when it was taken away he was almost like a child in the dark, bumping into everything and causing a ruckus.

"Well... we can play -your- game but here's the thing..." Foxy started, his tail giving a light wag as his ears trained on Freddy. "This... this be my cove. So let's play your game, with -my- rules~" he broke out in a sneaky grin as he reached a paw forwards to poke Freddy's muzzle, the bear blinked and snapped his jaws at nothing for Foxy had already moved.

"This doesn't seem that f-fair..." Freddy trailed off as Foxy's paw began to caress his cock slowly up and down with a beautiful pressure to which Freddy could only groan. Paws reaching in the dark he tried to grab at Foxy but found nothing, the paw leaving his cock a moment after. "Fuck..."  
There was suddenly a tug at Freddy's tail, the bear spinning to swipe at nothing yet again but was awarded with a lick to his member.  
A tap on his foot, another lick. A tug of his ear, a quick squeeze...

Oh Foxy's game was just getting started, continuing the blind tease until Freddy was at full mast and looking more than a little pissed off.

"Foxy! Show your fucking ass so I can take it!" Freddy practically roared and swiped randomly before making contact withe the fox and tackling him to the ground to press his cock against him.

"Um... Freddy? That's my leg... try a little higher~" he purred.

"...shut the fuck up." Freddy growled, struggling to get the fox in a decent position in the dark, assisted only by the tail for he knew what he was after was directly underneath it.

After a while of struggling or perhaps play-fighting, Foxy was being difficult on purpose, the bear finally managed to strike gold tugging Foxy's hips backwards against his own and leaning over to bite at his neck to keep him there for a moment... not that Foxy wanted to move. Another quick shuffle and the bear's cock pressed against Foxy's rear hatch only to find it closed...

Feeling more than annoyed now, Freddy growled and snuck a hand underneath to Foxy's cock which luckily was already out on display. He gripped it tightly and gave it a few quick strokes, causing Foxy to buck and moan and finally, press back and open the hatch and Freddy certainly wasted no time.

Within that instant, the bear had hilted deep within the fox and gave barely any time for Foxy to possibly adjust before he was shifting his hips at a fairly quick and rough pace. He certainly wasn't messing around this time!

Foxy groaned and wriggled his hips, feeling the hard cock pressing on all sides and spearing deeper with each and every powerful thrust the bear leaving Foxy in nothing short of bliss. "F-Fuck me Freddy... f-fuck, please I-I need more please, pl-" before Foxy could continue begging, he received a harsh tug on his cock effectively silencing him.

"Shut the fuck up Foxy..." Freddy usually didn't mind the begging and he certainly loved the moaning he could get from whoever he was with but with all the teasing he just wanted to pop his load. "Fuck you're... t-tight..." he breathed, giving Foxy's cock some love after the tug with slow strokes which quickly gained in speed. Foxy whined and bucked his hips into the paw, turning into a shivering mess of pleasure whilst Freddy simply continued thrusting even after the fox screamed and wriggled from climaxing.

"F-Fuck, Freddy I-I'm done" Foxy moaned, feeling a little overstimulated yet Freddy paid no mind. He wasn't done yet.

The thrusting gradually increased to the point the bear was jackhammering into Foxy, his balls slapping against Foxy's causing the fox to writhe and moan with each and every thrust which now dug even deeper into his ass. "F-Fre-Freddy please! F-Fuuck!" Foxy whined, feeling himself possibly reaching another climax though not a minute later the jackhammering stopped, Freddy hilting his cock inside and gave a last thrust or two before emptying his rather large load into Foxy, his cock pulsing with each wave he shot. Foxy was so close now, so close to another glorious orgasm yet Freddy did nothing more than finish himself off and pull himself out of Foxy.

"...F-Freddy? I-What about me?"

Freddy grinned. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself..."

"Asshole..." Foxy retorted.

"That's asshole-fucker to you" Freddy grinned and stumbled off the edge of the stage leaving Foxy to take care of his own problem.


	4. Freddy x Goldie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  
>  **STOP! NON-CON in this chapter!  
>  ** **This is a yaoi (MxM) fanfiction so if you are not comfortable reading this type then... why are you here?**

1AM, animatronics were free to move once more free from the confines of their programming to act as they pleased. Once again, there didn't seem to be any guard on duty... although it was a welcome factor that the animatronics could do what they like without having to worry about the guard watching their every move, it also meant there was no-one to scare or torment and it was no secret that Freddy loved to do exactly that.

No screams, no begging or crying, it was just too quiet! Sure Bonnie or Foxy would be around and available to fuck on a moments notice but Freddy craved more. Roleplay was nice but he wanted the real thing and currently, there was only one way he would ever get that... GoldenFreddy.

The gold bear was dominant just like Freddy so it was highly unlikely that Foxy would ever have touched his ass and even more so considering the fox was more of a sub than anyone else in the restaurant. He knew Goldie wasn't too strong since the bear often struggled just trying to pry off ventilation covers and due to his age. The bear had to be at least forty years old! Ancient. Out of his league!

Freddy however was in his prime. Barely twelve years since his first debut on stage and with proper maintenance and care thanks to the staff whereas Goldie had none of that, having to take care and maintain himself... there was no doubting it. Freddy could easily overpower the old bear, get what he wanted and Foxy would be none the wiser because after all, Goldie hated drama and would never want his precious fox to worry about a thing so probably wouldn't tell anyone of what happened. Perfect.

Of course, the next problem would be how to execute the plan. Goldie rarely stayed in one place, traversing through the air vents to stay out of sight from the staff and children during the day and to get in and out of the office at night to scare the guard should he cheat... hmm. That, was it. Cheating.

* * *

Bonnie settled himself backstage to sleep on the pile of curtains since Freddy was showing little interest. Chica of course took herself to the kitchen, most likely to clean up or put all the pots and pans in the correct places... she was a little OCD with that sort of thing. Foxy, luckily, kept himself to the cove having pre-occupied himself with a colouring book he'd snagged from storage meaning Freddy, was free to carry out his plan.

Heading to the office, he never saw or heard any sign of Goldie meaning the bear probably hadn't checked to see if there was a guard tonight... thus furthering the chances of success. That bear's ass must be pretty tight if no-one's touched it, the very thought almost causing Freddy to drool but he'd soon find out in time. All it required was a little patience. True, Freddy wasn't one for waiting around much but only if it was worth it.

The way the guards cheated was no secret, Freddy lifted a loose tile beneath the desk revealing a mess of wires. He disconnected both doors and lights from the night-generator and hooked it up to the main, unlimited power supply the restaurant used during the day. It was a simple process but not many of the guards used this system of breaking the 'game' either through simply being unaware or being too afraid of the notorious 'ghost bear'. Freddy couldn't help but laugh at that name. Shutting both doors, turning the lights on and of course closing the blinds, it now became a matter of time...

* * *

Some time after 4am, the ventilation began to creak, rattle and groan as Golden Freddy crawled his way to the office. He wasn't in a good mood, having been disturbed from reading an old newspaper one of the guards brought in weeks ago. Sure enough he reached the office and dropped down into the confined space, surprised to see Freddy...

**A/N: _Incoming!_**

Golden Freddy gave a frown and opened his jaw to speak probably to ask what the fuck Freddy was doing in the office but his words never came as Freddy swung a powerful punch to the side of his head, rendering him offline for a split second as his system struggled to recover from the blunt-force strike, leaving him weakened. Before he could recover the brown bear grabbed him by his right arm, tugging him up and throwing him over towards the desk, his side colliding hard with the metal edge with force that surely must have damaged or dislodged something... the pain only doubling that belief.

"So... everyone here is more afraid of you than they are of me?" Freddy asked with a chuckle. "They think YOU'RE scary!?"

Goldie groaned and gripped the desk for balance to steady himself, his head still spinning. " _What is the you t-talking about_?"

Wrong answer. Freddy's knee rose suddenly between Goldie's legs, striking hard against his front-hatch which buckled slightly, the bear suddenly keeling over in agony as he clutched at the hatch, some oil beginning to trickle out from the abuse.

"You're pathetic..." Freddy grumbled, grabbing Goldie by the neck to haul him chest first onto the desk again until he was presented quite nicely. Wasting little more time, a slight click sounded as Freddy unsheathed his seven inch cock to the world... soon to invade GoldenFreddy's little world. He grabbed Goldie's hips and shuffled himself behind the bear to press the tip of his cock against the back panel though Goldie refused to open.

" _Th-The fack is doing!? L-Lettings me go, now_!" He roared, barely any strength to drag the voice from his vocalizer as he struggled to stand upright and close his legs only to have a paw, or perhaps a fist, slam down into his back and lock him to the table again whilst his feet were kicked apart with little remorse.

"Fucking shut up you shit and open up" Freddy growled dangerously, pressing against the panel but yet again, the old bear refused to open. By this point, Freddy had put in so much effort and since he wasn't a fan of being patient...  
With no more warning, Freddy shifted his free paw to the back hatch, his claws raking along it until they hooked into its edges and gave him the leverage he needed. In one swift motion he tore the hatch off completely earning a loud and garbled screech from the bear writhing underneath him.

Finally! One thrust was all it needed, or so he thought. As Freddy bucked into Goldie's ass he was met with quite some resistance. Holy fuck was the bear tight! Not that it mattered, Freddy would soon solve that problem. Planting his feet and gripping Goldie's hips he plowed his cock further in, the soft synthetic walls hugging his cock tightly feeling almost as though trying to milk the cum from his balls. The pressure was delicious!

" _F-Fack-Fazabears, please no... p-please no be the doings this_!" Goldie struggled weakly as he felt the cock spear deeper within his unused tunnel, feeling almost like he was being split open. He hated the feeling, it hurt and was humiliating on so many levels but right now, the pain was all he could think of.

"You, need... to learn your, oh fuck... place!" Freddy groaned, barely able to form a sentence without gasping or panting. It was just so, so tight. Gathering his strength and gripping Goldie's hips tightly, he slowly began to pull out until only the tip remained before slamming back in as fast as he could with all the resistance he was getting and for this earned yet another scream of pain.

Soon, Freddy managed to hold a steady pace. Granted, it was slow but he could change that... his unrelenting thrusts became faster, digging deeper each time and growing in roughness whilst his balls began to slap against Goldie's ass, the gold bear unable to do anything but take it at this point though if he could cry he surely would. He wasn't sure how long Freddy had been doing this but he was sure it was close to an hour by now but since there was no clock in the office...

Truth was they'd only been at it for fourteen minutes or so, Freddy's famous stamina of course making it feel so much longer. It wasn't long before Freddy's pace had quickened even further, slamming in much harder than before as he began panting into Goldie's neck which he now began to bite to make sure Goldie stayed in place, not that the gold bear wanted to risk being beaten further...

The desk rattled beneath them as Freddy took Goldie hard and fast, the only noise being the slapping sounds of hips colliding, Freddy's heavy panting and Goldie's occasional whine of misery and pain.

At last, Freddy was almost done. He began to jackhammer into Goldie at a brutal pace before finally achieving completion, hilting himself deep inside as he emptied his load, the tight walls milking him fully as he filled the bear up who merely dropped his head onto the desk in humiliation, confusion and pain.

Freddy stayed hilted for a while, even after he had finished pumping his shots simply to enjoy the warm, wet tight tunnel. But of course, he had yet to clean himself up and return to stage before anyone grew suspicious and Goldie needed to fuck off to wherever he disappeared to and clean himself up before Foxy came looking for him. He pulled out, earning nothing more than a quiet, beaten whimper from Goldie who stayed slumped over the desk on fear of being beaten again.

"Listen fuckbear, you're going to clean this shit up now then fuck off home and not tell anyone what just happened. Do you understand?"  
No response.

Freddy swiped his leg to kick Goldie's from underneath him, causing him to collapse onto his back on the floor, looking up at Freddy.  
"Do you fucking understand!?" Freddy growled, slamming his foot beside Goldie's head. That did it.

" _A-Aye I-I... I the... understanding..._ "

"Good... remember, not a fucking word to anyone here... or you'll have more than your tight ass to worry about... you see, I like pirates too you know..."

Goldie's eyes widened as he stared at the bear. Goldie loved Foxy, they loved each other but if Freddy did anything like this to him? Goldie wouldn't be able to live knowing he caused such pain and misery to his fox.

" _A-Aye! N-No be tellings the anyone! J-Jast don't be hurtings Foxy_!"

"Good." Freddy grinned wickedly as he went about hooking up the generator again and tucked himself away, leaving the office and an abused Goldie to wallow in worry and pain.


	5. Freddy x Foxy (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:  
>  STOP!   
> This is a yaoi (MxM) fanfiction so if you are not comfortable reading this type then... why are you here? **

 

**A/N: I realise some were not so... pleased, with my non-con chapter of Goldie and Freddy. Worry not, these are simple 'one-shots' and the actions and/or personalities of the animatronics throughout each chapter may change drastically from one to another and does not reflect the character as a whole. Hopefully that clears things up a little bit! :)**

 

* * *

 

"Bonnie? For crying out loud, where is that damn rabbit!".

Freddy paced the stage cursing and huffing angrily, Bonnie apparently being the source of his anger. To explain, earlier in the day Bonnie had managed to sneak the security guard into the restaurant's panic room, allowing the guard complete safety from the animatronics until 6am.

"If you're looking for Bonnie, he's probably in the back room sleeping..." Chica chipped in having overheard the angered bear. "He was rushing all over earlier tidying the room, kept mumbling to himself too... he's probably lost it" she smiled. In truth she suspected what the rabbit might be up to but giving that detail to Freddy might ruin the surprise... couldn't have that now could she.

Freddy groaned, running a paw down one side of his muzzle before straightening his hat. "I need to have a talk with him about the guard. Think you could keep an eye on the panic room door in case he gets out?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the guard. If he decides it's safe to come out, I'll be sure to give him something to remember~" ...kinky chicken.

In the back-room, Bonnie had almost finished everything he needed... he wanted to make sure everything was just right to set the mood though he doubted they would be confined just to this room.  
"Right... uh, CD player, toy-chest uh... towel, coolant-"

"BONNIE!" Freddy snapped having slammed the door open to find the rabbit.

"Oh shi-hi... Freddy I'm just... this, I-I wasn't quite expecting you t-to... to... um..." Bonnie would surely be blushing by now... though if he could, would his cheeks burn blue or pink? ...that's an odd thing to think...

"Bonnie, Chica told me you gave the panic-room key to the guard. Why? You know it's the last day before winter break and this is the last chance we'll have for at leas-" Freddy paused having finally given more than a cursory look around the room. The make-shift bed, a few bits of spare boards from the stage nailed rather uh... creatively together with the old curtains piled on top which in all honesty didn't look too bad... it was the lubricant, coolant and Bonnie's 'secret' stash' of toys beside it that drew the bear's attention most of all.

It was no secret the rabbit often used the company's work computer to order things online. Some CD's for the battered old player, guitar strings, a brush for his fur, lubricant when his ankle joint played up... though right now Freddy seriously doubted that squeezy bottle beside the bed would be for Bonnie's ankle...  
"Fuck sake... Bonnie, no. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now while the guard is sitting pretty. Where the fuck is Goldie?"

Bonnie could only sigh and sit himself on the edge of the bed. "Fuck knows... probably too scared to show his ass after you plowed it..." he knew what Freddy was like, when he and the old bear disappeared he could only guess what they'd gotten up to. "Why don't you settle for a bit, we can catch the guard before he leaves later in the morning."

"No!" Freddy snapped, kicking the door violently before turning his back on the rabbit. "You've pissed me off..." he muttered before wandering out. He'd find something to take his mind off this... Foxy seemed a nice idea, but Chica well. She was a pretty good fuck too though her dominatrix style wasn't something he felt up to dealing with at this moment... Foxy it is.

* * *

In the cove Foxy was rather happy curled up and napping. He didn't really like chasing the guard much, preferring to spend his time napping or uh... doing other things.

"Foxy?" Freddy called out as his head poked through the spangly curtains before wandering in, half-tripping on the edge of the stage. "Geez-fuck... fucking ledge..." he growled.

"Angry?" The fox stretched and tilted his head slightly, his tail giving a wag. "Or did Chica turn you down again~?" he teased. It was no secret who ruled the roost in a relationship between Freddy and Chica, no matter how much Freddy threw his weight around. Chica was always, always in charge and had Freddy wrapped around her little finger. Of course, Freddy hated this being pointed out...

"Shut up..." he grumbled in light frustration before wandering over and sitting himself down heavily on the floor beside Foxy who merely tilted his head and huffed. Freddy was kind of cute when he was frustrated though when he was angry was an entirely different story. Luckily Foxy seemed to be getting the hang of telling the difference.

"So...?" he purred lightly.

**A/N: INCOMING**

* * *

 

The bear growled before turning to hug Foxy... how nice! Until Foxy realised he was just trying to get Foxy into position to which he still gladly obliged, frustrated Freddy was more often than not a very rough Freddy. Something he more then enjoyed~

Shifted onto his paws and knees Foxy's ass was put proudly on display, his tail batting lightly at Freddy to give him the hint to hurry up with it and the bear didn't disappoint. With a quiet click Freddy's cock was released, all seven inches of it standing ready to disappear into Foxy's ass whilst Freddy shuffled slightly into position, his claws digging into Foxy's hips to drag him backwards whilst his hips pressed forwards, his cock slipping against Foxy's rear and momentarily buried in the fur having missed its target.

"You think you'd be able to get it in first time by now surely~" Foxy teased earning another growl from the bear who shifted again to line up properly with the tip resting on Foxy's entrance before bucking sharply, spearing half his length into the tight hole tightening greedily around his cock for more, its owner letting out a whine of excitement at the intrusion. "F-Fuck... Freddy, please" he whined trying his best to wiggle his hips and coax Freddy to give him more, a pointless endeavour as no way was Freddy going to give up or just go half the way... such a thing was never something to expect from him.

Bracing himself he began pushing more of his cock into Foxy. Feeling the way the fox writhed, shuddered and tightened beneath him only spurred him on until he was in to the hilt with his entire length now buried in Foxy's tight rear. Wanting more than a butt-plug Foxy whined louder and bat Freddy with his tail hoping to annoy him, if that didn't work then surely tightening himself on Freddy's cock would. He could feel the bear shudder and press harder against him in response, signalling he was going about it the right way...

Unable to wait or restrain himself any further Freddy placed his paws between Foxy's shoulders, pushing him down into the curtains and forcing the fox to raise his ass fully to give him all the access he needed. For a minute Freddy held a slow pace, not aided by the fact he was going in dry from the start but Foxy's system would handle that and slowly produce some lubricant with enough stimulation. Now with an adequate amount, Freddy could really get going.

Picking up the pace his hips slammed into Foxy's violently, his cock sliding in and out like a piston as he began working it in deeper, reaching new angles as it pierced Foxy's depths. He was so close now, it bubbled in his pipes and tingled in his balls before finally shooting from his cock, drowning Foxy's deepest reaches with his fluids, the sensation lasting so long as Foxy's anal-ring tightened, greedily sucking his cock for more.  
Collapsing onto Foxy's back and wrapping his paws around his waist Freddy forced out some lazy thrusts, still buried as deep as possible whilst Foxy's tail curled over Freddy in an attempt to hold him closer. He kept thrusting, the slightly sticky fluids shifting around his cock with each movement to create a warm, wet and slick vacuum offering a quiet and lewd squelch each time he bottomed out. The pressure was still if not even more delicious, to the point Freddy even felt another release bubbling inside. Managing to pick up the pace again although a little ragged he shot off another load, filling Foxy up even more who by this point was almost on the verge of passing out he was just in so much bliss, the fox had already reached orgasm three, maybe even four times!  
Having worn himself out Freddy finally eased himself up to gently pull away, his sensitive cock throbbing as the pressure created from the slight vacuum tried sucking him back in before eventually letting him go, some of the fluids and lubricant dribbling obscenely onto the curtains below... good thing they were old ones not being used anymore.

"Fuck... Foxy, your ass I... I swear..." he muttered breathlessly, Foxy being just too out of it to even give a response though his tail gave a tired wag.  
It was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update this... recently moved house so everything has been kind of hectic! Hope this makes up for it? I'll have more planned in future!**


End file.
